


Everyone needs a Digimon AU

by FortaVer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meetings, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortaVer/pseuds/FortaVer
Summary: Spurred on by a dare, a boy does a foolish thing and winds up in a digital world.
Kudos: 3





	Everyone needs a Digimon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred on by a conversation, I wrote a bit with my boy Rick in a digi AU. He is a google-head, naturally, and every bit as full of bad choices as ever. And now I've made it y'all's problem! >:D

He wasn’t sure how exactly this had happened.

The first part made sense: he was fucking around a construction site, near that ominous building with the barbed wire and the weird electrical field. The one that made will-o-wisps or St Elmo’s Fire or whatever the heck those tiny static balls were called. They would form along all the guy-wires and exposed rebar and even one person with half a lick of sense could see that you should avoid being anywhere near them.

Which is the first place Rick had gone wrong. If you listened to his brothers, there wasn’t any sense in his head. Not one lick.

The second place he had gone wrong: his brother had dared him to touch one. Zeke bet that he could and that he’d be fine; Rude insisted he couldn’t and wouldn’t. Naturally, Rick had to go for it and prove his merit at the one thing he was good for.

Up, up, up he’d went, scurrying in and out of the unfinished upper floors. His twin fussed and whined at him from below, while the eldest grinned. Rick and Zeke pulled faces at Rude and eachother until Rude started climbing, too.

Rick was glad, at first. He felt less stupid for being up there, and the view was something he knew his twin would enjoy. Enough to finally stop fussing, in fact. The sun lowered itself behind the skyscrapers, the tiny static glimmers sparked into life as the temperature changed, and soon they had stabilized into orbs ranging from the size of an eye to the size of a fist. As always, they hung like fancy twinkle lights for a few minutes before fizzling out and being replaced by others. 

In fifteen minutes, the lights would be gone and the boys would probably have to hoof it before then so they didn’t get caught by the night guards.

Then Zeke started up towards them, and that’s when things got weird.

The lights in the fancy facility seemed brighter as the other local lights dimmed. The electrical wisps shifted, fused together, and grew - soon being larger than they’d ever been. Rude froze and Rick finally considered abandoning the dare. He barely registered Zeke’s voice, realizing too late that he was shouting to be heard over the rising electrical hum.

The wisps - all shapes and sizes now - shifted again, locked in an agitated, jittery dance. 

Rick swore one turned and looked his way.

He remembered reaching up towards it, then Rude yelped and things went weirder. Kaleidoscope shapes and bright points in his eyes and then the uncomfortable sensation of slowly tumbling forward while your arms and legs fell asleep.

The second part had made its own sort of sense.

He woke to new voices and something soft patting his cheek.  _ Cat _ , he thought dimly, peeling open his eyes and trying to roll sideways without scaring the thing.

It was not a cat. Wasn’t really anything he recognized, except that it was maybe a mammal? Except its body reminded him of the shape of a toad, with its roundness and lack of neck. But its face looked like some kind of stuffed monster toy or a caricature of a hamster.

Before he really had a chance to process, it hopped up and down and spoke (spoke?!), saying, “Yay! Yay! You’re up now! Can we play? Please?! Let’s play!”

The voices from before chided him. “Hold on, Tokomon, at least let the poor thing sit up--”  
”Yeah, let him breathe a bit!”

Their shapes were somehow less strange and more, all at once. One kept with the sense of necklessness - the red, stripey one with the jagged fur(?) on its butt and corgi-like ears and body shape. The other was taller and pretty much a giant cactus plant with boxing gloves and a cute, frilly apron.

At a loss for what else to do, Rick said, “Thanks… and, uh, hi?”

“Hi. And, uh, any time?” said the red not-corgi while Rick sat up. 

As soon as Rick was seated, Tokomon jumped into his lap with so many questions and Rick felt the start of an ache in his jaw. He was gritting his teeth again, trying to brace himself against the chirpy voice presently battering his brain. So to redirect that tension, Rick tugged the elastic at the sides of his goggles and tried to count backwards from ten.

That was supposed to work, right?

Then the cactus picked up the rambunctious little one, and Rick was free. She scolded Tokomon gently as she walked away and Rick was shielded from the direct battering of sound.

“...We’re glad you’re okay. That looked like a nasty fall.” 

It was about then that Rick felt the bruising that speckled his back, legs, and arms and noticed the fallen branches all around. Looking up revealed a suspiciously him-sized hole in the canopy of the tree he was under, as well as an unsettling, shimmery river in the sky above it.

“I… see…”

Left holding the bag, so to speak, the not-corgi shuffled under the awkward silence that followed. Then he said, “Uh, anyway, uh… I’m Elecmon. Togomon’s the one who got Tokomon off your back. Uh… It’ll only last so long before he’s back to pestering you, so you might want to move on while you can.”

He would have left Rick there, too, but seemed to realize something and watched him a bit more closely.

“You… probably don’t know where you’re going, huh…”

Rick tried to insist otherwise but his excuses fell apart, quick. Elecmon nodded and gestured in the direction of the cactus - briskly walking towards a house across a field.

“Togomon would gimme an earful if I didn’t offer, so you can stay a bit until you figure that out. If you want. Totally up to you. I’m, uh, gonna go now…. Good luck.”

Elecmon was well on his way, bounding across the field, when Rick got to his feet. There was a dirt road along the one side of the field, that turned into the woods behind him. It was real pleasant to look at, and all, but somehow struck Rick as ominous. A little like that fancy building back home…

Next thing he knew, his feet had carried him up the road and he was spending the night with a single cactus mom and her passel of monster babies. The next morning, he’d slipped out and traipsed away under the waning light of the sky-river. Off down the road and into the unknown, seeing as this felt like the start of an adventure and he couldn’t think of anything better.

Off he’d gone, braving weird weather and wild creatures and feeling more and more like he’d tumbled into a big, grand game (that he was absolutely not prepared for).

And still, all of that made more sense than this.

“So, lemme get this straight. You all need help to get stronger… And you think that  _ I’ll _ be able to do that for you.”

“Uh-huh!” The troll-child nodded, red mane flopping as he beamed up at Rick. Rick could count all his teeth and the four nubby tusks at the front and sides of his mouth.

“And I’m supposed to do that with some badge--”

“Crest!”

“-- crest. Right… Of  _ courage _ ?”

“Yuh-huh!” His lion-like tail swept back and forth while he wiggled in place. Doing everything in his power not to jump up and down.

“Using some kind of device that - and I want you to know this -  _ I don’t have and would have to learn before I could use it _ .” 

“Uhhh... Yep!” The small fires hovering above his brow dimmed slightly while he’d thought, then they crackled again in earnest.

“And you want to pick... me.”

His green eyes seemed impossibly deep and winsome. “So you’ll do it?”

It made no sense. Still didn’t.  
But maybe that was a good thing.  
Rick wasn’t known for having much, anyway.

He shrugged.

“Yeah, sure. Why not.”

Surprised, his fires burst into a flare, engulfing the horn in the center of his head. Then he - Flamon, he’d called himself - laughed and whooped and danced around, trailing the fires behind him like burning streamers.

“I promise you won’t regret it! We’ll be the best partners ever and those knights won’t know what hit ‘em! You’ll see - I’ll be the Legendary Firewall. Nothing’s gonna get past me!”

“Uh… Yeah…” Rick rubbed the back of his neck while he snuffed out an ember in the grass. “So where to first?”

“Uhh……” Flamon paused, flames returning to a manageable state. Then he pointed past a bend in the road, declaring, “The creek! We gotta celebrate before we go off and find your Digivice, y’know?”

A… creek?

Maybe Rick was just going to have to get used to this topsy-turvy stuff while he was here. The less he freaked out about, the more energy he’d have to look for his brothers. And if he and his new partner got famous, maybe that’d make it easier for his brothers to come to him.

So! Nothing for it but to go on this adventure, and have a bit of fun while doing it. 

"Cool! Lead the way!"


End file.
